Guerra
by Ikari Rin
Summary: En medio de la guerra Harry estuvo a punto de rendirse ante Voldemort, pero alguién le dará las fuerzas para continuar. Serie de Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Esta es mi primer historia aquí en fanfiction, espero sea de su agrado, y espero muchas criticas y comentarios.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J. K. Rowling.

**~Esperanza~**

Entre sangre y gritos sus ojos estaban nublados, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, incluso el dolor de sus heridas había desaparecido y de repente ya nada tenía sentido.

Vio lentamente los cuerpos de los que en vida fueron sus amigos, su familia, vio la sangre, vio el dolor, de pronto la realidad lo golpeo. Se sintió mareado y asqueado, todo ese sufrimiento no tenía sentido alguno. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos pero las contuvo. Y como empezó, se terminó, todo volvió a ser normal, sus ojos no estaban nublados y nada era en cámara lenta.

Continuó luchando, batiendo su varita y lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

Pero entre aquella horrible guerra, aún de entre tanto sufrimiento había luz, una luz de esperanza que le dio de lleno en el corazón, alejando de el cualquier sentimiento impuro.

Por que ese día, el día en que Harry Potter venció a Lord Voldemort, él, el gran salvador había dudado y lo que lo hizo continuar fue ver la hermosa sonrisa que Ginny Weasley le dedicó.

~Fin~


	2. Chapter 2

~Fingir~

Suspiró y… volvió a suspirar. Estaba cansado, agotado, irritado, frustrado y malhumorado.

Ese día en especial lo tenía harto, ese día, en el cual todos lo alababan, adoraban y adulaban, ese día en el que todos se creían sus amigos. No podía hacer otra mas que fingir sonrisasy entusiasmo para no decepcionar a los que estaban a su alrededor.

Ya no soportaría ni un segundo más, iba a explotar.

Pero justo cuando iba a comenzar a gritar maldiciones y blasfemias, una dulce voz inundo sus oídos.

- Harry, cariño, Lilly te está buscando.

De pronto, todos los malos sentimientos desaparecieron, como si nunca hubieran existido, incluso se sentía feliz.

Y sonrió, sonrió por que justo cuando creía que ese día era horrible, una linda pelirroja de 9 años corrió a abrazarlo.

- ¡Papi te quiero!- gritó la pequeña.

- Yo también te quiero Lilly.- contestó Harry, mientras sonreía, esta vez sin tener que fingir.

~Fin~


	3. Chapter 3

~Despertar~

Sangre, dolor, sufrimiento.

Todo pasaba tan rápido ante sus ojos que no alcanzaba a distinguir que era lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sólo había sangre, dolor y sufrimiento.

Gritos desesperados inundaron sus oídos, eran gritos sin sentido, no alcanzaba a distinguir que significaban.

Corrió, corrió y corrió sin rumbo fijo, solo quería alejarse de aquel infierno. Sus pies ardían y su boca estaba seca. Sólo quería escapar.

Despertó agitado, sudado y jadeante, estaba desorientado y confundido.

Un agradable aromo inundo sus sentidos, y a su lado una mujer pelirroja estaba despertando.

-Buenos días Harry.- susurró la mujer aún sin levantarse.

-Buenos días Ginny.- susurró esta vez el azabache, sonriéndole con cariño al mujer que amaba.

Y sólo eso bastó. Sólo despertar al lado de su hermosa esposa bastó para que Harry se diera cuenta de que no había nada de que preocuparse. No había nada de que Escapar.

~Fin~

Déjenme un review para saber si continuar el fic, ya solo le faltan dos capítulos.


	4. Chapter 4

~Día perfecto~

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana. El día era cálido y el cielo estaba más azul que nunca. Podría ser un día perfecto, lástima que no lo era.

Los hechizos eran lanzados sin contemplaciones, casi sin un blanco en específico, lo único que importaba era que le dieran a algún miembro del bando enemigo.

Todo era un completo caos, gritos, llantos, muerte… Era lo que inundaba el lugar.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que Harry muy apenas lo había asimilado.

Flash Back

Estaba en el trabajo, tranquilo, puesto que últimamente no había habido ningún caso relevante. De un momento a otro escuchó una explosión, gritos.

- ¡Mortífagos, son mortífagos!- se escucho la asustada voz de un hombre.

Harry se paralizó en ese instante, renuente a aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo

End Flash Back

Sí hace tan solo unas horas le hubieran dicho que los mortifagos restantes de la guerra se habían organizado, reclutado nuevos miembros y escapado de Azkaban, el se hubiera reído a carcajadas por lo disparatado de la idea.

Continuara…

¿Qué les parece merece continuarlo?


	5. Chapter 5

~Guerra~

Cerró los ojos y los abrió, pero todo seguía igual, tenía la vaga esperanza de que fuera otra simple pesadilla. Lamentablemente no lo era. Nunca lo era.

Con varita en mano comenzó a lanzar maldiciones y encantamientos con la esperanza de no dar a algún compañero. Realmente todo era caos. Tanto ruido, tantas voces, tanta sangre, tanta… muerte.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, que aún no terminaba de asimilarlo.

Gracias a Dios que Albus y James estaban en Hogwarts, donde, según sabía (y esperaba) los mortífagos no habían podido entrar gracias al buen sistema de defensa del castillo. En cuanto a Lilly y Ginny ambas estaban escondidas en la reconstruida madriguera junto con Molly y Hugo .

Un grito desgarrador lo distrajo, sí todos gritaban, pero este era diferente, el podría distinguir esa voz donde fuera, era Ginny.

Su corazón se paralizó y cuando menos lo espero ya se encontraba en su casa (o lo que quedaba de ella) y lo que vio lo dejo helado.

Un mortífago sonreía demente mientras apuntaba su varita a dos pelirrojas empapadas de sangre.

Harry no entendía nada, se suponía que estaban en la madriguera, sanas y salvas.

Se puso pálido, otra vez, le arrebataban a su familia ¡OTRA VEZ!

Despertó sudando y tembloroso, se había quedado dormido en el trabajo. Suspiro con alivio.

Pero lo que sucedió a continuación lo paralizo: una explosión, gritos, caos total, y un auror quecorría asustado y con una voz impregnada en pánico gritaba:

- ¡Mortífagos, son mortífagos!

Y Harry Potter por segunda vez en el día rogo pidiendo que lo que estaba viviendo fuera una pesadilla.

~Owari~

He resubido el ultimo cap, ya que lo edite n.n

Y muchas, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y sus reviews.


End file.
